Happily ever after
by LLM99
Summary: Sequel of one-shots for after Roth High. They will all be fluffy.
1. Graduation

**As I said in the last AN of Roth High this is a series of one-shots for after they get out of high school. This will be Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Tris' graduation. Now about Divergent Flame. We are an army against Petris, Uriah dying, Tobias dying, any ships involving Four and Tris that is not Fourtris, etc. in 'Allegiant'. We will rebel. We have 2 leaders. Will you join us?! We have like 50 people since Friday or Saturday. On with the story, I obviously don't own Divergent.**

"I now present to you the graduating class of 2016."

We all take our caps off and throw them into the air. I hear cheers and claps all around me. Time seems frozen for a second. The caps fall and we don't bother to catch them, they belong to the school anyways. We are standing in the gym and all around me family members and friends are searching the crowd for their student. I smile and take one of my last looks at Roth high. I am now a graduated senior. My eyes find Tobias'. I smile even bigger. He is wearing an Auburn baseball cap since we are both going to go there this coming year. It makes his ears stick out more, but he is still as attractive as ever. I see a couple of girls staring at him and there is no jealousy. Tobias loves me and I love him, that's what matters.

"TRIS WE DID IT!" Uriah screams in my ear and hugs me. He pulls me over to all of our friends and we have this huge group hug thing. Lynn even hugs all of us. The screaming has died down and everyone is saying their good-byes and promising they'll visit. I look over at Christina and Will and she has tears running down her face. Suddenly Will gets down on one knee and pulls out a box. OH MY GOSH! He actually did it! He told me he was going to propose and asked me to help him buy the ring. Christina's hands are covering her mouth and she starts to squeal. "YES, YES, YES." Will slips the ring on her finger and they kiss. Marlene has been videotaping it and Uriah taking pictures.

"Did you ask my parent's permission?" I hear Christina ask. Will nods and points to her parents and her little sister. They are smiling, nodding, and giving Will a thumbs up. I find Caleb with all of his nerdy friends. He got accepted to Harvard. I got accepted to Auburn and am going on a scholarship. My brother is so nerdy. I find Dad standing next to Tobias. Tobias is like a head taller than dad and dad does not seem very happy about me dating him. He hasn't done anything about it; just how he acts around Tobias is strange.

"Come on Tris. We are going to turn in our gowns and go find our parents." Marlene tugs at my arm and I follow her. They didn't let us buy our cap and gowns. The school just wanted to keep them for the years to come. Not that I mind. I mean why would I want to keep that? I bought an extra tassel as a souvenir though.

**I am tired and don't feel like writing about them turning their gowns in. I know most people buy theirs. I probably will in high school, but I seriously don't care. Planning a rebellion is hard work.**

I walk back into the gym in the dress I wore under the gown and look for Tobias and Dad. I find Tobias and push my way through the crowd to get to him, sometimes being small is a good thing. There is a little clearing where he is standing except for this girl; she looks like Lauren, except my age. She still has on a really short, slutty dress and is throwing herself at my boyfriend. Tobias' deep blue eyes find my blue grey ones and he mouths, "Help me." "I have a plan." I mouth back.

I walk up behind the girl so she doesn't see me and tap her shoulder.

"What do you want little girl? Looking for your mommy?" She asks like I'm 5.

"Well considering my mommy was killed 2 years ago saving a bunch of students' lives, no. Also do you know who he is?" I ask nodding at Tobias.

"Of course I know who he is. He's Four; my older sister, Lauren, told me all about him and how he goes to Auburn. He is also my boyfriend, shrimp, so go away." She sneers.

"Last time I checked he was dating this girl, Tris. She was on the football team you know, number six, halfback." I say.

"Well that's cool for her, but where is she now? Huh? Last I heard she was living in Chicago, long way from here." She states. How stupid can one person be?

"Actually I heard she moved back and just graduated." I say, this is weird referring to myself like this.

"I didn't hear her name." she says. Really is she so stupid that she can't figure out Tris is short for Beatrice?

"You know her full name is Beatrice Prior." I say. My eyes lock with Tobias' for a second and he smiles. "Her brother's name is Caleb. He is Erudite."

"Cool for her, but where is she? Huh?" she asks.

"How stupid are you?" I ask.

"What?"

"How do you think I know so much about this girl? Huh?"

"I don't know, maybe you are lesbian and have a crush on her."

"I am not lesbian and definitely don't have a crush on her."

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you?"

"Beatrice Prior." I answer. The color leaves her face for a second.

"Prove it."

I walk over to Tobias and he kisses me. I hear a disgruntled noise, but don't let go of Tobias.

"I love you." He whispers against my cheek.

"I love you, too." I answer.

"I love you three."

"I love you, Four."

"I know."

**YAY! My friend Mattie told me we were being Jeanine and she wouldn't participate in our army. SHE WAS A LEADER! She started naming villains from books and compared me to them! I was so mad. I still have army, so I win.**


	2. Marry me?

**This is going to be Tobias' legit proposal to Tris. This is based off of a marriage proposal I found on the internet! It was so cute I just had to do it! It is based off of Matt and Ginny's movie theater proposal. It won't be exact because come on its FOURTRIS! I am skipping around on these. Sorry if that bugs you. I officially am going to fangirl over turtles. We have class pets in my pre-ap bio class. We have a turtle named Gus. We are getting him a girlfriend. I asked my teacher if we could name her Hazel. SHE SAID YES! TFIOS! I'll get on with the chapt. I obviously don't own Divergent or Twilight.**

TOBIAS' POV

Okay Eaton, this is what you have wanted to do for the past 12 years. She is the girl of your dreams. She is more than you deserve. I flip open the ring box. I sigh and look at the ring I chose. It is somewhat simple, a white gold band, an emerald, and 2 diamonds. I don't know why I ended up with her birthstone; it just seemed like the perfect plan for the perfect ring. I can't believe I've been dating this girl for eight years, had a crush on her for 4 more years than that, loved her every minute of it.

"Come on dude. Christina just texted me saying that Tris and her are on their way here." Zeke calls.

"I'm coming." I stand up, take a deep breath and walk to the door. We have videotaped the "trailer" and now it is time for it to play. Zeke is standing next to me. On the screen once I run in it will have FOUR+SIX written in a heart. I am so glad Christina has like the nicest handwriting ever.

TRIS' POV

Marlene, Shauna, and Christina have been taking me shopping all day! It is annoying. Now they are taking me to a chick flick. Christina keeps texting somebody, probably Will. Marlene has been smiling nonstop even though she and Uriah just broke up, again. Shauna has been talking. I sit quietly and keep checking my phone. I haven't heard from Tobias all day! TODAY IS OUR EIGHT YEAR ANNIVERSARY!

"We're here!" Marlene exclaims. She parks the car and we get out.

"What movie are we seeing?" I ask.

"They are playing Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 1 today." Christina answers. I groan and they all laugh. I hate Twilight. It is sooooooo stupid. HOW STUPID CAN ONE PERSON BE?! We get our tickets and walk in. We get sodas and 2 large popcorns to share. The actual movie trailers start in about 5 minutes. We are still in Alabama, Dothan to be exact. I live in Mobile right now by myself. Tobias lives a few blocks from me. Will and Christina live here. Dad moved down here once Caleb and I decided to stay. He lives in Montgomery. Shauna and Zeke live in Opp. Marlene lives in Andalusia, Uriah does too, they just don't live together. Caleb and Susan live in Birmingham, not together.

We sit down and the trailers start. The first 2 don't really catch my attention, the third and fourth do. The third is something called 'Allegiant Part 2' based of a book by Veronica Roth **(Sorry I just had to. I hope it's made into 2 parts. SO MUCH FOURTRIS! I HOPE!)**. The Fourth starts with 2 men sitting on a bench in a park, you don't see their faces, after all of the logos and stuff.

"Sir, I love your daughter with my whole heart. She is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know where I would be without her." The first man says. He sounds an awful lot like Tobias, probably just me missing him.

"I know you do. I know you will be good to her, as you have for the past eight years. I know she loves you as much as humanly possible." That man sounds an awful lot like dad.

"Sir, I know that this probably is old-fashioned and maybe not necessary. But I want your blessing before I ask her to be my bride." The first man says.

"It would be an honor to have you as a son-in-law. I give you my blessing." The two men stand up and hug. He camera scrolls up and its dad's face. My hand flies up to my mouth. I look at my friends and they are all smiling at me.

"What are you still doing here? Go ask my daughter to marry you." Dad says. Tobias turns and runs toward his car. He hops in and starts the ignition. Suddenly on the screen pops up, "THE PERFECT TEN." I am smiling like an idiot. They start to play I don't even know the name of the song, but that song they play in movies when people are riding into battle. I look around and see one really annoyed looking guy. WHY IS HE IN HERE? He's alone! I look to my right and see somebody with a camera trained on me. Great, they are videotaping me. They show Tobias driving down streets and to this theater. He parks, gets out, and runs inside. He didn't buy a ticket. He goes over the rope and stops, walks over to the refreshments counter and orders a small popcorn. Really? The person behind the counter hands it to him and he pays.

He turns and starts to run down the hall, leaving popcorn everywhere. I hear some people laugh. He is standing outside the door of one of the rooms. He takes a piece of popcorn, throws it in the air, and catches it in his mouth. I laugh, we had a competition last week seeing who could catch more pieces of popcorn in their mouth. I dumped the whole thing on him and he chased me around for 3 minutes. He opens the door and the screen changes. "FOUR+SIX" it reads in really nice handwriting. They start to play 'Marry Me' by Train. I look around and find Tobias being followed by Zeke. I smile even bigger. Tobias takes my hand and pulls me out of my seat. He gets down on one knee and I have tears in my eyes.

"Beatrice Prior, I have loved you since the day I met you. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. Four plus Six makes a perfect ten. Will you marry me?" he asks opening a ring box. My hand flies to my mouth again as I look at the ring, my ring.

"Yes." I squeak. "Yes, yes, yes!" I grow more confident with each 'yes'. He smiles and slips my ring on my finger. He stands up and I kiss him. I hear people clap. We pull apart and hug for a while. I close my eyes and just take in this moment. This is the most amazing moment of my life. Tobias and Beatrice Eaton, sounds pretty good to me.

**:-):-):-):-):-):-) THE FOURTRIS! Now we need Sheo to happen. I have never shipped real people this much! I need 'Allegiant' now or I may hyperventilate. What am I saying? On October 22 I'm gonna be rolling around on the ground crying because it will be so close to being over. I may die the day the last movie premieres. Only then because I have to see everything that happens, everything. Well I could live longer, finish college, get married, have kids, grow old and die with my husband. Okay I need to stop talking or I may cry. You guys need to see the video that I based this off of.**


	3. Ten

**This is when Tris tells Tobias she is pregnant. I haven't updated in a while and feel kinda bad. You guys should read my other story, Arranged. It is pretty good. I'm still not Veronica Roth.**

I pace back and forth around my bedroom. I can't believe I'm pregnant. I can't believe I have been married 3 months and am already pregnant. How will I tell Tobias? How will he react?! I have already called Christina. She just had her and Will's son, Jonathon. He is a really cute baby; he has tan skin, black hair, and green eyes. He is also really chubby. She said that I need to tell Tobias soon because he is going to figure out soon anyways. Her ideas on telling him were really cheesy. Then it came to me, the peanut festival. We can go to Dothan and I can tell him on the Ferris wheel at the peanut festival. It's where he gave me the promise ring. But the peanut festival isn't for another 2 months. I will be showing by then. What else could I do? What else cute has he ever done for me? Our first date was that picnic.

I guess I could set up a picnic on a day I knew it was going to rain and do that. I don't think I can do his proposal, which was just clever. It would be hard to do that. I could make it out as a sequel to it. Maybe I could have it be a "movie night" and make that fake trailer and it be the only thing on the dvd. We don't normally end up watching the movies. That would be cute.

"Tris? You home?" It's Tobias.

"In here." I call and he walks through the door.

"Hey babe." He says and kisses me. I take his collar and pull me closer. He works at ASMS as a computer teacher. I normally work there, too, as an art teacher, but I felt so sick today Tobias wouldn't let me go. He didn't realize what has been making me so sick recently. I had my suspicions.

"How was your day?" I ask once we pull away.

"Good, I was just worried about you all day." He sits on the edge of our bed.

"I gathered that from you calling me every hour to check on me." I giggle.

"Is a man not allowed to be worried about his sick wife?" he asks. I still haven't quite gotten used to him calling me his wife, but I really like it.

"You are." I sit next to him and lean my head on his shoulder. His arms wrap around me and he pulls me closer. We sit in silence, just enjoying each other's company. I eventually drift off to sleep, not really hungry.

**(The next week)**

"Thank you." I call over my shoulder to the woman at the cash register. I just picked up the Chinese food for tonight. We are going to have a movie night. I get in my car and drive home. Tobias is hanging out with Zeke for now. They came to visit. He should be home in about 10 minutes. I get home and open the door. Tobias still isn't home. I just hope Zeke didn't get him drunk. No, Zeke knows about what I'm going to do tonight, he wouldn't do something to mess it all up. Would he?

I set the food down on the counter and get the dvd that Shauna and I made out. I hear the door open and I turn to see Tobias walk in with a rose. Every Saturday he brings me a rose. It is so sweet. He smiles at me and hands me the flower. I place it in the vase that I always put the roses in and he kisses my cheek. "How was Zeke?"

"Good, kinda stressed out with the baby and Shauna's mood swings, but good." He answers.

"I got a new movie." I inform him.

"Cool, let's get ready for bed and watch it." He smiles.

"Okay, I picked up Chinese food, obviously."

"I love Chinese food."

"I know." He smiles at me and I smile back. We go to the bedroom and I put on my pajamas and he puts on a pair of sweats and no shirt. We walk over to the couch and I put the "movie" in. He sets out the food and sits down. I snuggle up to him and pull a blanket around us. He kisses the top of my head and I smile.

"I can't believe it." My voice says from the tv.

"What?" Christina asked me.

"I just can't believe this. I can't believe." I said. I whispered I'm pregnant in her ear. You can't see our faces and I'm sitting on the chair next to Christina's hospital bed.

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Christina shrieked. I look at Tobias and he is staring at me. I smile a little and turn my head back to the tv.

"Ten, the sequel to the perfect ten." Zeke's voice says. I bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing at Zeke's attempt to sound like Morgan Freeman.

"Mar, I have something I need to tell you." I say. Now I am sitting in Marlene's apartment.

"What?" she asks.

"I'm-" I whisper in her ear. The scene cuts to the beauty parlor. I sit next to Shauna.

"What's it like?" I ask.

"Very uncomfortable at times, but amazing in others." She answers. I look at the camera I hid in the tree next to the tv. I am now sitting in Susan's apartment.

"I can't believe we are about to sisters." Susan says.

"There is more I can't believe." I say.

"I can't hardly believe it, either." Susan replies. **(They all now speak like southerners)**

I am now on the phone with Lynn. "Sup annoying little blond girl!"

"I miss you too." I answer. You can hear both sides of the conversation.

"Well what is it that you want to tell me?" she asks.

"I'm pregnant." The camera scrolls up so you can see my face.

I look at Tobias. His eyes are wide, his lips are parted, his face pales a little. He is in shock to say the least. I smile at him and he looks at me.

"Pregnant?"

"Pregnant." He starts to smile and it gets bigger and bigger by the second. He puts a hand on my stomach and kisses me. I kiss him back and he pulls away.

"Hey baby, I'm your daddy. I love you and your mommy very much and will do anything to protect you two." I smile as he talks to my stomach. He kisses where my baby bump will be and kisses me again. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I love you three."

"I love you Four."

"I love you Six."

We kiss again and my life is perfect.

**AW! FLUFF! I LOVE FLUFF! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT THE ENXT CHAPTER TO BE! I NEED 20 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE. SO MANY OF YOU READ ROTH HIGH THAT YOU SHOULD ALL BE READING THIS!**


	4. Allegiant End

**This is how I wanted **_**Allegiant**_** to end. Well not how I wanted it to end, I wanted a happily ever after. I'm altering the ending more than totally replacing it. Everyone, including Tris still dies.I'm putting this up on all of my stories because I have to get it out of my system before I give y'all legit updates. I still sadly have to have Uriah die because I can't get rid of that part without really messing up the story. I'm not Veronica Roth or this would be the ending. ALLEGIANT SPOILERS! Don't read if you haven't finished **_**Allegiant**_**.**

TRIS' POV

I open my eyes and see a mirrored wall. Tori sits next to me. She's alive. I'm alive. It was all a simulation.

"Well Tris, sorry after watching all of that it feels natural to call you that, it seems your aptitude didn't change from the simulation to now." She smiles.

"Were all of the people fake?" I ask.

"No, no, they are people I have met over the course of my life. All the correct ages by the way. You need to remember the warning simulation me gave you." She smiles.

"I will." I promise.

"Do you realize how weird it is to watch yourself die?" she smiles.

"Well I thought I legitimately died so I guess so." I smile back. Wait I concurred my sixth fear in the simulation. I guess I'm still a virgin. This is weird now. I look down at my knees.

"What was really weird was watching all those moments between you and Tobias." She laughs. I blush deep red and stand up. "If you decide to come to Dauntless we can hang out, you already know where I work." I nod and exit the room.

I keep my head down and see some black shoes with silver eyelets, like Tobias wore in the simulation. I look up and see the blue eyes that I loved in the simulation and still do. "Tobias." I gasp. He looks at me.

"Do I know you? You look very familiar." He states.

"My name is Beatrice Prior, may I ask for your name?" I say making sure I sound like an Abnegation.

"Four."

**I would have been legitimately okay with this ending. It means that nobody is dead! I like nobody being dead! I really like Fourtris. The only problem I have with my ending is that Fourtris didn't really happen. I'll update with a real update (if this particular story is still incomplete) tomorrow.**


	5. BOY OR GIRL

**It took you guys a while to hit 20 reviews, you should work on that. A lot has happened since my last legit update for this story. **_**Allegiant**_** killed me. I wish it had all been a simulation, for real. I mean Fourtris is my OTP. Mattie is happy Tris you know. *ALLEGIANT SPOILER* I thought I was prepared for her death because I suspected it, but it hit me just as hard. Like when someone is going to tackle you, you see them coming, you prepare yourself, but the hit is just as hard. I am going to write something that is my public service announcement for everyone who is grieving over **_**Allegiant**_**. I already told DivergentObsessor.**

** DivergentObsessor: I don't know how to continue life.**

** Me: You will, I will, we all will. Tobias lives his life after it, so can we. We weren't totally and inexplicably in love with her. When she died part of him did and everyone knows it. Everyone realizes that they were made for each other and no one can change that. Veronica herself couldn't change that now. I don't know how we will go on, some broken, some unfazed, and some pushing back memories that those books have given us. The way Tobias looked at Tris, the way he helped her off the net, the way he kissed her in the chasm. The way Christina and Will helped her through the times that the Erudite were sending the reports out and the crease between his eyebrows. Uriah and his smile. Marlene being well Marlene. Lynn and her negativeness but passion. Zeke never giving up on Shauna. Natalie and Andrew on giving themselves up for their daughter out of love. Tris and her way of looking at things. US and every feel these books ever caused.**

***End of me being all dramatic* Time for the update. I'm turning my ending into a story btw. I want to kill Veronica Roth and I'm not suicidal, so I don't own **_**Divergent.**_

The doctor spreads cold jelly across my stomach. We're finding out the gender of the baby today.

"Are we ready?" she asks. I nod and look up Tobias. He smiles down at me and kisses the top of my head. I look as the screen lights up. I can see my baby! "Do we want to know the baby's gender or do you want to be surprised?"

"We want to know." Tobias answers for me.

"Are you sure?" she asks. I nod. "Okay well there are two little arms, two little feet, two legs. Tris, Four it looks like you're having a baby boy."

A smile creeps along my face and Tobias kisses my cheek. Everyone has been trying to guess since they found out I was pregnant. Christina, Susan, Caleb, and Uriah were all correct. The others either said girl or they had no clue. Tobias and I decided that it would be better to find out now so we can plan accordingly. They check to make sure everything is okay and clean off my protruding stomach.

**Not much of a chapter, but it needed to be in here. Next will be the gender reveal. Please review! I would like to hit 25 reviews before an update!**


	6. What is it?

**TIME FOR A LONG OVERDUE UPDATE! Sorry it took a while. Also please realize that I never edit my work. What I write first is what you get. I know a lot of people will edit their work for days, well I don't. I don't really see a point. I mean if my grammar stinks then someone will tell me. I WENT TO HOGWARTS THIS WEEKEND! Not really, sadly, but things about ASMS were similar. Only certain people are allowed in, you take classes that you wouldn't be able to normally, you live away from home, the dorms are divided into 4 halls, each hall is named after a famous scientist, the halls compete to win this big prize at the end of the year! I WANT TO GO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BAD! Okay I will shut up about Nerd School. This is when they are revealing the baby's gender to everyone else (including Andrew and Caleb). I am still not Veronica Roth or I would more likely be speaking at ASMS than trying to attend it.**

TRIS' POV

"Okay, so we have everything set up. The guests will be arriving any moment. Now where's the pregnant girl?" Christina yells.

"I'm coming." I yell back. Tobias chuckles next to me.

"Good." She yells. Jonathan starts to cry. I look in the full length mirror in the bathroom. I'm wearing a black and blue maxi dress. The top is strapless, black and the skirt is black and blue chevron. My eyes are lined in black and I have light pink lip gloss on.

"You ready?" Tobias wraps his arms around my waist and places his hands on my large stomach.

"I guess." I reply and he kisses my cheek.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." He assures me and kisses behind my ear.

"I know." I pull his mouth to mine. I take in this moment. We aren't going to be alone much longer.

"TRIS! FOUR! GET OUT HERE!" Zeke yells. We pull apart laughing. I hear to babies crying and Shauna and Christina yell. "ZEKE!"

"Let's go." I say and steal another kiss on his lips. We walk out and see that everyone is already here, except Dad, but he said he would be late. They all smile at us and I push a curled lock of hair from my face.

"It's a boy isn't it?" Caleb asks.

"You assume this why?" I ask.

"You're wearing blue so it must meat that I'm getting a nephew." Caleb infers.

"How do you know I'm not trying to trick you into thinking I'm having a boy when I'm really having a girl?" I raise my eyebrows. He opens his mouth and raises a finger, but then thinks better of it and just plops down on the couch.

"You just outsmarted and Erudite." Tobias whispers in my ear and kisses the side of my head.

"When are you going to tell us?" Marlene pouts. Uriah is holding her hand and I see the glint of the engagement ring he gave her last week.

"Later." Tobias answers.

"I'm hungry." Uriah announces and we all burst out laughing. I feel the baby kick and I grab my stomach.

"What is it?" Tobias asks.

"The baby kicked." I answer. He smiles and kisses my stomach.

"Awwwwww." Christina and Marlene say simultaneously.

"Oh shut up." I say sarcastically. Every time we've seen each other since I got pregnant they've been all that. I don't even have a word to describe it. I hear a knock on the door and walk- well waddle over to it. Being pregnant makes a lot of things harder. I open the door and find dad on the other side.

"Look at you." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Hey Dad." I hug him.

"Are you sure it isn't twins?" he jokes.

"I'm sure; there is only one baby here." I say and rub my stomach. He laughs and we walk back into the living room.

"Well now that everyone's here will you tell us?" Zeke begs. I lock eyes with Tobias and he nods.

I take a deep breath and Tobias wraps his arms around me from behind. "We're having a boy."

"I knew it!" Caleb announces. A plethora of congratulations and hugs attack Tobias and me. I really wish they wouldn't hug me all the time.

**That's all because I have to go get ready for basketball practice. I get to coach 5 year old with my dad at my church. I really hope the guy I like is coaching this year, he did last year. His practice was actually right before mine. I was coaching 5-7 graders. None of them respected me because the oldest 2 were only a year younger than me. One kid I always wanted to bust his head open, another was my sister, one couldn't do anything, the last one broke her wrist and couldn't play most of the season.**


End file.
